


The Siege

by Traw



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: A hostage situation in SFPD booking takes a deadly turn. Mike wrestles with how to save the lives of his partner and the other hostages when the policy of SFPD is not to negotiate with the hostage takers.





	The Siege

"Book him Steve, Murder One!"

The young inspector nodded as he grabbed the suspect's arm and spun him around to face the brick wall of the building reciting the Miranda rights as he quickly patted him down for any weapons and handcuffed his hands securely behind his back. Grabbing his arm again he commanded, "Let's go!" as he led Thompson out of the alley and to the waiting SFPD car, sliding into the back seat beside his prisoner.

Glancing out of the car window as they pulled away from the curb, he caught the small-satisfied smile on Mike’s face and was unable to stop his own grin of triumph. It had taken three grueling weeks of processing every gruesome crime scene, sifting through the evidence, witness statements, checking every lead- no matter how small, trivial or even outlandish they may have been, leaning hard on snitches and good old fashioned police work as well as the all-night reviews of the case and tedious hours spent sitting in the car alone keeping their suspect under surveillance before they were able to make this arrest. It felt fantastic to take another killer off the street before he could ruin another person's life.

OoOoOoO

Looking down at his watch, Steve was mildly surprised to find how much time it was taking to carry out the normal procedure of booking Thompson and getting him into the holding cell. It had been almost an hour since they had arrived at booking and although Thompson had been patted down a second time to ensure he had no weapons and his property taken, logged and secured, they were still waiting for his mug shot photo and fingerprints to be taken before he could be escorted into the cell for the evening. So far Thompson seemed resigned to his fate and although he had chosen the right to remain silent, was fully co-operating unlike the hostile prisoner who was being processed before them.

The robbery suspect seemed more than determined to make the booking procedure take as long as he could and several times his arresting officer, Sergeant Norm Haseejian, needed assistance just to get him to co-operate with the simplest command. Steve watched in mild amusement as the SFPD sergeant struggled to keep his professional composure as he tried to control his annoying robbery suspect who glared belligerently at Haseejian, "I want my phone call. When do I get my phone call? I know my rights! I want my phone call!"

"You'll get your phone call when I say so," the sergeant answered flatly, "and the sooner we can get through this, the sooner you'll get what you want."

Steve listened to the tense exchange, glancing at Thompson as his own prisoner shifted restlessly and sighed in annoyance as again the uncooperative prisoner began to argue with the arresting officer, causing the booking room officers to stop what they were doing to deal with him. Thompson muttered something under his breath about the wait before closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall behind where they sat, obviously intending to doze as they waited.

"I have a right to a lawyer! I want a lawyer!"

The angry shouts bounced off the booking room walls, but Steve suddenly realized that the prisoner's attention was not on the officer booking him but on the gun that was still in the new SFPD officer's holster. With a growing sense of horror, the homicide inspector realized the new officer had forgotten to secure his gun **.** Adding to the danger, the release strap was not snapped and the gun was not held securely, thus allowing it to be snatched from the holster. Even more horrifying, Steve realized that the criminal had noticed the officer's mistake as well but before he could shout a warning, the suspect suddenly lunged and pulled the officer's gun free, grabbing Norm and pressing the weapon against his head as he dragged his hostage backwards and ordered, "Okay pigs, if you don't want this bacon to be smoked, then get your hands up and get back over there against the wall where I can see you!"

Thompson's eyes flew open and he stared at the scene in front of him in disbelief as the three cops at the counter, and Keller, slowly raised the hands and obeyed the prisoner standing only feet away who was now holding the SFPD sergeant in front of him with a gun held to the cop's head.

"What about the front door?" Thompson called loudly as he nodded towards the open door that was used as the main entrance to the booking department, "You need to close it, Man, or else SWAT will pick you off like a sitting duck!"

For the first time since being brought in to be booked, Sanders glanced across at the other prisoner in the room. The heavy set, tattooed prisoner grinned and nodded towards the open door that led to the street. Ignoring the phone that began to ring on the table behind him, he nodded and cocked his head towards the young rookie and demanded, "Go and shut the door!"

Norm winced in pain as the gun was pressed painfully against the side of his head as the young officer hesitated.

"You heard the man Tim, do what he said and close the door." Steve ordered softly, acutely aware that by closing the door any rescue attempt would be made difficult but also aware that the agitated man would not hesitate to shoot Norm if his demands were not met immediately.

OoOoOoO

Glancing at his watch, Mike Stone shook his head, briefly wondering the reason for Steve's tardy return. He shook his head, aware that whatever the reason Steve would explain when he returned. Sighing as he pulled the open file on the desk towards him, aware that if he was going to keep his promise to Steve to take the night off and join him to go and watch what was being billed as the biggest boxing fight of the century he needed to get some more paperwork done.

He jumped in surprise when his office door suddenly flew open and Bill stood breathlessly in the doorway as he announced, "Mike, there’s a hostage situation in Booking, SWAT's already been deployed.”

Rising from his seat, Mike turned and snagged his coat and hat before he rushed from his office. "Any word from Steve yet?" he called over his shoulder.

Bill hesitated and swallowed before he answered, "No, he's still in Booking…"

"Dear God!" Mike felt his blood run cold in dread as he brushed past Bill and hurried through the bullpen, before rushing out of the door and with Bill close behind.

OoOoOoO

Hurrying out of the elevator, Mike headed across to where several officers waited were huddled together, talking softly amongst themselves. "What have we got?' he demanded.

"We have a hostage situation in Booking, Mike. One of the prisoners being booked has a gun and has taken everyone in Booking hostage" The SFPD Sergeant answered as he turned and faced his lieutenant.  Tilting his head in a silent order to follow him, he led Mike through the foyer of the station and into the Watch Commander's office where several closed-circuit TV screens were lined against the back wall were being monitored by two SFPD officers who quickly moved away revealing the unfolding drama in the Booking area.

Mike stared at the screens, his heart beating wildly as he caught his first look at the gunman holding a gun to Norm's head as Steve and several officers watched helplessly before he turned his attention back to Dann and growled, "Has anyone made any contact?"

"We've tried, Mike; we have even connected a direct line into the Booking Room so all he has to do is pick up the phone to talk to us. So far he hasn't and he's not picking up even when we attempt to make contact." The sergeant answered as he watched the drama unfolding in black and white on the screen in front of them.

"Damn!" Mike muttered, "Do we know who we are dealing with? How many hostages are involved? How the hell did a prisoner get a gun?"

The silver haired SFPD officer tried not to physically flinch under the volley of questions as he answered, "Haseejian was booking in a prisoner- an armed robbery suspect by the name of Sanders; I'm running the book on him now to see what else he might have done. He's our hostage taker. The watch commander noticed that they were having problems with him while Norm was trying to book him in but when he contacted the officers the duty officer assured him that they were handling it. We were keeping a close eye on what was happening in case they had any major trouble when Sanders made his move." Lenny Wilkes paused and swallowed hard, before shaking his head as he continued. "From what we observed, Anderson forgot or neglected to remove his weapon before entering booking and did not have his holster secured correctly, Mike, unfortunately Sanders must have noticed the same thing because he suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Anderson's unsecured gun and then grabbed Haseejian. At the moment, it appears to be a standoff."

"What the heck is a rookie doing wandering around Booking with an unsecured gun? Why didn't his partner notice a damn rookie mistake like that? Especially when they were dealing with prisoners! What happen to correct procedures?" Mike spun around and glared at sergeant but before the officer was able to answer or even defend his men, Mike sighed as his attention back to the screen aware that whatever mistakes had been made were not important at the moment, but what was important were the men being held in the room on the screen, "Sorry Lenny, whatever happened- we can deal with it later but now I want to know how many hostages we are dealing with and who they are!"

Lenny released the breath he was holding, aware that there were going to be some tough questions that would need to be answered after this ended but for now the questions would have to wait. There were more important issues to deal with, like the lives of the men in Booking and how to get them out alive. "We have seven officers – Dickson, Jeffries, Erkison, Hill and the new rookie- Anderson, Haseejian and Keller and three prisoners being held hostage. Two of the prisoners are in the holding cells - Mannings and Smith – both charged with misdemeanors; drunk and disorderly, and shoplifting.

Dickson and Jeffries are in the holding cells with the prisoners. They should be safe because as you are aware, the door between the holding cells and Booking is always locked and we have the key. We are evacuating them now. Keller was in the process of booking a prisoner in but I guess you know that, Mike."

Mike nodded, "Leonard Thompson. Steve was booking him in on four charges of Murder One."

Lenny grimaced at the information, "A nasty piece of work then?"

"Yeah," Mike agreed as he glanced at the screen that showed a grinning prisoner, his hands still handcuffed behind him, as he sat on a bench against the wall watching the standoff that was taking place only yards in front of him. "Let's hope that he doesn't decide to get involved. Has the area been cordoned off and cleared?"

Lenny nodded as he turned and opened up a large rolled sheet of paper that rested on the desk just behind where they stood **,**  exposing the floor plans of SFPD headquarters and the surrounding area. "We have cordoned off both ends of the street and have begun evacuating the offices and building that surround Booking. The internal door to the booking area is always locked and only the jailer has the key. The only route of escape will be through the entrance doors and the driveway. I have also placed our sharpshooters on the roof looking down into that driveway, on the roof of the building directly across the street, and on the slopes either side of the entrance driveway." The sergeant pointed to each spot as Mike turned slightly and divided his attention between the map and the TV screens.

"I want all vehicles moved out of the parking lot and away from the building." Mike ordered, "If we have to play along with him and let him out where SWAT is waiting, I don't want any vehicles nearby. Stranding him in the open parking lot is not what he would expect and is a possibility that may present itself. If it does, we need to be prepared."

At a look from SFPD sergeant, two uniformed officers hurried out the door to move the vehicles.

Both men turned as the door behind them opened and Lee hurried into the room, joining Mike, Lenny and Bill at the table. The SFPD sergeant continued as he turned back towards the map of the buildings, "With no windows and the two doors closed, there's just no way for the SWAT boys to see their target. The only way we can monitor what is happening in there is via the CCTV."

"Lenny’s right, Mike," Bill confirmed grimly, "I just double checked with the guys from SWAT. None of them can see into Booking."

"I collected the info on Sanders that Lenny asked for Mike." Lee announced as he glanced down at the sheet of paper he held in his hand, "He's wanted in five different states for crimes ranging from armed robbery to kidnapping, murder and fleeing from custody. Seems he escaped from Riker's about six months ago, where he was serving a life sentence for the kidnapping and murder of an undercover officer. He held up a bank about two weeks ago, and was captured while asleep in bed at his girlfriend's house this afternoon. I spoke to some of the officers involved in the arrest, they said that he wasn't too happy about it, boasted that we would never be able to keep him."

"Well he's wrong about that!" Mike growled as he turned his attention back to the plans, "Where are the cameras located?"

"We have two cameras in the booking room; one monitoring the desk and the other the waiting area, between the two we have a clear view of everything going on in the room." Dann explained as he pointed out what monitor was connected to which camera before he turned back to the plans to show Stone precisely where the cameras were located in Booking and the holding cells.

Mike silently studied the plan for a moment before he picked up the phone and turned back to watch the monitors as he announced, "Okay, it's time to find out his demands. Let's get some dialog going!”

OoOoOoO

"Hey man," Thompson called softly to the agitated man now in charge, "Why don't ya get one of the piggies to unlock my handcuffs and I'll help you!"

Ignoring the ringing phone behind him, Sanders nodded and cocked his head toward the inspector who had been guarding the prisoner, his grip around the SFPD sergeant tightening in silent warning as he demanded, "Get your keys out and unlock his cuffs, cop, but don't try anything stupid!"

"You heard the man, Keller, get these handcuffs off me - NOW!"

Slowly and reluctantly he reached into his pocket and pulled out the handcuff key, ignoring the smug look on Thompson's face as the murderer triumphantly turned and presented his handcuffed wrists, Steve slowly inserted the key and unlocked the metal bracelets, allowing them to drop to the floor with a clang before his hands dropped slowly to his sides and he stepped back.

Thompson gleefully rubbed his wrists as he turned back towards the angry inspector who was glaring at him. "Good boy, Keller," he taunted, stepping closer as he lightly patted the young man on the cheek, "It's nice to see that Stone has taught you to obey orders so well!"

Steve's hands clenched into tight fists against his side as he pushed down his rising anger and swallowed the sarcastic retort that was sitting on his tongue.

"Stop jawing with the cop and get over here!" Sanders growled

Thompson hurried across the room as he announced loudly, "Hey Bruddah, if I'm gunna be of any use to ya, I'm gunna need a gun." He grinned as he stepped towards Norm and removed the keys that were hanging on the SFPD sergeant's belt, carefully sorting through them until he selected the one similar to the one he had seen Keller use to open the drawer where the guns had been secured. "This is what I need," he laughed as he turned back towards the desk and inserted the key into the side drawer. Triumphantly he looked towards Keller before he slid the drawer open and looked down at the guns, deliberately taking his time as he selected a weapon before he pulled it out and aimed it at the young inspector. "If you weren't so useful, I'd drill a hole through you right now!' he snarled.

"Ya not gunna shoot no one till I say so!" Sanders growled softly, "And until then, he's one of our tickets out of here, so unless I say otherwise, just leave him alone! Understood?"

Thompson shrugged as he glared at Steve, "Whatever you say man, you're the boss but when we get out of here, I want to leave Stone a little memento, so Keller is mine!"

"You can do whatever you want once we are free but until then, remember who the boss is!" Sanders ordered as he violently shoved Norm towards the other hostages  **"** I want all of you sitting against the wall, arms behind you and legs straight out in front - any of you so much as twitches, and I will blow you away! **"**

The three SFPD officers turned towards Steve and Norm for guidance, "He's the boss." Norm told them firmly as he sternly eyed the young inspector beside him, silently warning him that this was not the place for any impulsive, self-sacrificing heroics.

Forcing down his own fury at the loss of control, Steve sighed and nodded in reluctant agreement then slowly moved into the demanded position as the SFPD officers did the same.

Sanders turned his attention back to Thompson and nodded towards the closed door at the other end of the room, ignoring the phone behind him as it began to ring. "Go and check out who we have in the holding cells."

Thompson nodded before he carefully lowered the hammer on the .38 but maintained a firm-hold on the weapon, his finger remaining on the trigger as he walked toward the door that led to the holding cells. Grabbing the handle, he tried to pull the door, but the heavy steel didn't budge. The thick lock was indicative of the need for a special key and he knew immediately that none of the pigs in the room had that particular type. "Damn," he muttered, kicking the door, "At least nobody is coming through here without us knowing it."

Quickly returning to where Sanders stood, Thompson motioned him into a far corner. "The door's locked and the only way to open it is with a key but I doubt any of these flat-foots have it." He nodded towards the line of blue uniforms watching them silently from across the room. "Listen, we can't stay here all day. The chances are the cops know something is going on here, it's time to make some demands, maybe we should do something to make sure we have Stone's and the other cops' full attention."

"I know," Sanders muttered as he looked around. Suddenly the small gunman grinned, cocking his head meaningfully towards the two cameras he had noticed situated near the ceiling "I think you're right." He agreed before he narrowed his eyes and looked back towards the far wall where the captive officers were seated on the floor, "And I think I know just how to get it! If Stone doesn't want to co-operate, maybe we will need to use his boy to help persuade him a little." He said as he reached back and snatched up the continuously ringing phone on the desk behind him.

"Sanders, this is Stone." The homicide lieutenant announced into the telephone as he leaned closer to the monitor, closely watching the man he was talking to "We have the place surrounded, there's no way out. So, release the hostages and come out with your hands up.”

"Listen Stone, we're the ones who are giving the orders not you, got it, Cop!" Sanders erupted, "And unless you want a few dead cops, this is exactly what you are going to do. We want any pigs outside gone and a car with the engine running parked near the front door for us to use. We also want a helicopter waiting to take us out of the city. Once we are clear we will release our hostages and not before."

"That's not going to happen…" Mike told him firmly.

"Don't tell us what's not going to happen 'cause every time you do, this is going to be my reaction!" The gunman growled as he turned towards the hostages and fired.

 

"No! Don't!" Mike's gasped in horror as he watched the screen, his fists tightening in rage.

The young SFPD officer screamed and grabbed his leg in agony as the sound of the gunshot echoed off the cement walls and the bullet tore through his thigh.

"Hey man, what the hell are you doing?" Steve yelled as he jumped to his feet and hurried across to injured officer before dropping to his knees, ignoring Sander's demands for him to sit back down as he reached for the officer's leg and quickly tore the material away from the bleeding wound, examining it before he looked up and murmured softly to his wounded colleague, "I think the bullet might have hit a vein, Tim, I'm going to wrap a tourniquet around your leg to try and stop the bleeding. I'm sorry but it's going to hurt like hell."

"Do it." The young officer whispered between clenched teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut and a wave of agonizing pain washed over him.

"I said sit down!" Sanders growled again, his finger tightening around the trigger as Steve tugged his tie loose from his neck and began to wrap it around the officer's thigh above the bleeding wound, pulling it as tight as he could before tying the material, ignoring the shouted demands to sit by their captor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Keller? No one told you that you were allowed to move!" Thompson screamed as he charged across the room toward the smaller man, pulling him to his feet before shoving him violently against the wall. "You were told to sit down!"

Steve gasped and tried to blink away the stars as his head smacked against the unforgiving concrete.

Grabbing the dazed man by the front of his shirt, Thompson's fist slammed into the inspector's face. Blood splattered as the young man bounced off the wall and collapsed to the ground. Thompson had an almost maniacal look in his eyes as he stepped forward and kicked the downed man in the side as hard as he could.

"Leave him alone!" Norm shouted as he jumped to his feet, intent on going to his young friend's assistance.

The unmistakable "click" of the hammer on the revolver stopped him in mid-stride, "Don't even think about it, cop!" Sanders snarled, pointing the cocked weapon at the sergeant.

Steve moaned and struggled to his knees, holding his hand against his side as blood dripped from his nose and mouth, **"** It's okay, Norm," he mumbled, his words slurred, "I'm alright."

Keeping an eye on the felon with the gun, Norm approached his colleague and eased the shaky officer down into a more comfortable sitting position against the wall, checking the bloodied lump on the back of the young inspector's head as he did so.

Slapping Norm’s hand away, Steve cradled his painful ribs with his arm as he softly insisted, "I'm fine Norm, Tim’s the one who needs your help."

"No one moves and no one gets any help until Stone meets our demands! So, sit back down." Sanders warned softly as he kept the cocked weapon aimed at Norm's head and motioned him to sit.

"You better do as he says, Norm," Steve advised quietly as he warily watched Thompson move menacingly closer to the SFPD sergeant, his gun cocked and ready to use.

OoOoOoO

"My God!" Mike gasped as he stared in horror at the screen before he suddenly threw the phone down as he pushed himself away from the table and turned towards the door, shouting over his shoulder, "Tell SWAT to have the teargas ready, we are going in!"

"Mike, you can't do it!" Lenny caught his arm as Mike threw the phone down, turned and rushed towards the door. Spinning the angry lieutenant around to face him, his own face white with shock at the brutality they had just witnessed against their own as he continued firmly, "I know how you feel, they're my guys as well but if we go charging in there they would be dead before we even made it through the door. Sanders and Thompson will open fire as soon as they hear the key in the lock."

Pulling his arm roughly out of the other man's grip, Mike snarled, "If you think we are just going to sit here twiddling our thumbs while they massacre everyone in that room, you're wrong!"

"Mike!" Lenny tried again.

"He's right, Mike," Lee interceded, stepping closer to Mike. "Steve and the other hostages wouldn't have a chance."

"And Thompson is just itching for a reason to kill everyone in that room." Bill concluded solemnly. "He's counting on you to rush in there with guns blazin' to give him the excuse."

Mike's shoulders slumped in defeat, "You're right," he admitted reluctantly as he forced himself to act and think like a cop and not a desperate friend. Intellectually he understood to get through this, he had to think of Steve as just another cop and hostage and not as his closest friend. Slowly he turned back towards the phone and snatched it up as he saw Sanders turn and mirror his actions on the silent screen as the criminal looked directly into the camera

"Now Stone, since I have shown you just who is in charge here, you better get that car and helicopter ready for when we want to leave, unless you want my next shot to prove fatal to one of your boys in here!"

"Okay Sanders, you've made your point. Let's talk. But you leave those men alone or all bets are off." Mike answered firmly.

"Don't tell me about bets, cop, 'cause I'm the one with all the cards. You'll do as I say and then we'll see how many of your pig friends get out of here in one piece." The gunman pointed the weapon at the men seated along the wall and glared into the camera...And you know I mean business,"

Mike gripped the phone tightly, his knuckles turning white as he struggled to keep his voice level. "I'm listening."

"I told you once, cop. I want a car and helicopter, and some cash would be nice too. You park the car where I can get to it quick and easy. The helicopter will be at the place of my choosing...and no cops to be seen." He swung the gun threateningly toward the captives, "And don't try to con me. I can smell a cop a mile away."

"Alright, Sanders but it'll take some time to get a helicopter and even longer to come up with money. We don't keep cash at the station."

The derisive laugh came loudly across the phone line, "Don't play games with me, Stone. You better get what I want and you better get it fast." Stepping toward the hostages, he paused in front of the bleeding officer then moved and stood menacingly in front of Steve, "You need some more proof, cop?"

"NO! Just leave 'em alone. I'll see about meeting your demands but it'll take some time so just relax. You want out and I don't want any more of my men hurt. Let's see if we can reach a workable solution..."

"Then shut up and get to it, Stone, you have our demands! I don't have a lot of patience, and if I run out patience you're gonna run out of cops!"

Slamming the phone down, Sanders turned to Thompson, a look of triumph on his face. "The cop has decided to go along with the program. He wants his piggies back and he's gonna do whatever we want him to."

Thompson grabbed Sanders by the sleeve and pulled him into a corner as he whispered harshly, "You really think you can trust this guy? Everybody says cops doesn't negotiate."

"I don't care what everybody says," Sanders growled back, "we don't just have hostages, we've got cop hostages." He canted his head toward the uniformed men, "And most importantly, we've got Stone's golden boy, and he's not gonna be so quick to give that one up!"

OoOoOoO

Hanging up the phone, Mike slowly released his breath before he turned towards his colleagues and announced, "They want a helicopter and a car for their getaway…"

“He’s crazy!" Lee muttered, "If they get away with the hostages…"

"They're not going anywhere except to jail! And if they try, we are going to be there to stop them dead in their tracks." Mike said firmly, his anger and determination evident in his eyes as he demanded, "But before we do, we need to come up with a workable plan. Any ideas or suggestions?"

"How about a vent?" Bill suggested hopefully, "If we could use one of the air-conditioning vents, then maybe we can get a sharpshooter close enough without them being spotted to take both Sanders and Thompson out without endangering the hostages.'

Mike grinned as he spun towards Bill and agreed excitedly, "That might work!"

"I'm afraid not. Mike." Lenny interrupted softly, "The only air-conditioning that is in that area is located in the holding cells and those vents are only about six inches’ square. Booking has no air-conditioning at all. A fact that has been pointed out to me in numerous complaints from the officers who have been assigned there."

"Damn!" Mike muttered as he stared at the plans.

"What about a percussion round fired into the room just before SWAT enters?" Lee asked as he leaned across the table and stared at the plans.

"Too risky," Lenny sighed as he turned and stared at his colleagues on the screen, "Sanders and Thompson could start shooting in the confusion. We could lose the hostages before the SWAT guys even moved in. We need to separate Sanders and Thompson from the hostages…"

"You're right!" Mike exclaimed as he looked up towards the screen, "And the only way we can do that is to give them what they want.”

"You're not really thinking of meeting their demands, are you, Mike?" Lee asked in surprise.

"You know SFPD policy, Lee, there's no way we are giving into their demands," Mike told the young homicide inspector before he adding softly, "But for the moment, let's just string them along a little and buy us some more time to work out just how we are going to rescue the hostages safely."

OoOoOoO

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Steve sighed, they had been held as hostages for three hours and there was no sign of the situation coming to a quick end. This was not quite how he had planned to spend his evening, being forced to sit motionless against the wall in Booking while two criminals attempted to bargain with their lives.

The weight of the small ankle holster and .22 strapped to his ankle brought a small measure of comfort to the young homicide inspector. Mike had quietly encouraged the small extra piece of added protection when he had first become Mike’s partner. The older man had wisely advised that while the weapon was not police issue, it could easily be hidden and one day in their dangerous line of work, it might be the one thing that could save his life. Although the carrying of the spare weapon was not condoned by SFPD, neither was it actively discouraged. He hoped that this was one of the times that the gun could save their lives. Casting a covert glance across at Sanders and Thompson, knew that he would have to wait for the right moment for the small hidden gun to work to their advantage. A soft groan beside him caught his attention and he turned and tried to visually check on Tim Erkison’s condition.

The SFPD officer was deathly pale and shaking, his hands holding the top of his injured leg as he attempted to stifle his agonized moans of pain. From where Steve sat, he could see that the tourniquet appeared to be working, there appeared to be very little bleeding but what concerned the young inspector more was the damage the tourniquet was causing but stopping the blood supply to Tim's leg. With no blood supply getting to the leg, Steve knew Tim faced the real chance of losing his leg but just as real was the chance that if Tim did not receive urgent medical attention fast, he might also lose his life to shock.

Glancing around at his fellow colleagues, Steve could see the same frustration, anger and fear that he knew was probably mirrored on his own face. He had no doubts at all that Mike would work a way out of getting them out of this situation. He knew in his heart that his partner and closest friend would move heaven and earth to rescue them but he couldn't help the dark fear that crept into his heart as he looked around the faces of the SFPD officers sitting beside him of how many of them might be hurt or killed in the attempt. He knew that neither Sanders nor Thompson would surrender without a fight.

"I don't care if the helicopter is enroute to some accident Stone! You better tell them to turn it around and send it back to us or else!" Steve jumped as the gunman's angry shout echoed through the room and he returned his attention back to the small man holding the phone

Furious at another delay, Sanders slammed the receiver down onto the phone as he swung around to glare at his captives. Stone was just stringing them along with excuses about getting the money and the helicopter.

"Well?" Thompson demanded, tired of waiting around.

"He claims that the helicopter is unavailable at the moment because of some accident." Sanders muttered angrily.

"Damn it Sanders, we both know he is stalling!" Thompson hissed, "He's got no intention of letting us get out of here. He needs to be shown who is the real boss here!"

"So, what are you saying?" Sanders demanded.

"You know what I am saying!" Thompson answered softly, "Shoot the hostages! He's not going to let us out of here alive so why should we let them live?"

Biting his bottom lip, Sanders knew that Thompson was right. This had not gone the way he had wanted and deep down he knew that it could only end one way because there was NO way he would ever return to jail. He nodded his agreement, "Okay, let's do it!"

Steve Keller shifted position, trying to ease the strain on his painful ribs as he watched the agitated men. He knew that Stone was stalling for more time– a fact that was not boding well with the two criminals. He was also acutely aware that no matter what Mike had promised there would be no car or getaway and Sander's and Thompson's patience was getting short

He was going to have to do something and he knew there was only one thing he could do that would change the odds into their favor and give Mike the opportunity he needed to stage the rescue. He also knew that Mike would not be happy with what he was about to do but he was willing to face Stone's wrath later. The angry looks on both men's faces as two gunmen returned their attention back to the hostages warned the inspector that time had just run out.

"Hey Sanders, listen man, we both know Stone is stalling for time and that there is no way that he is going to let you out of here with all the hostages, especially when one is seriously wounded but I think I know a way that might work without anyone else, including you, getting hurt…" Steve began quietly.

"Just shut up Keller! We ain't interested in anything you have to say" Thompson demanded as he raised his gun in readiness to start shooting.

"Wait!" Sanders commanded softly as he grabbed Thompson's arm and pulled it down. "Let's hear what he has to say first. So, what do you suggest, Boy Wonder?" Sanders asked sarcastically

Steve eased himself up into a higher sitting position against the wall, grimacing as the movement aggravated the pain in the back of his head and ribs before he answered, "Take me as your hostage and offer to leave all the other hostages here."

"You, hey?" Thompson sneered, "Why should we take you when we have six other cops that we can choose from?"

Steve turned and sighed, shaking his head in disbelief before he answered with exaggerated patience, "I'm Stone's partner, remember?" Turning back to Sanders, he continued, " Think about it Sanders, do you really think Stone would risk my life by attempting to take you out by a sharpshooter?"

"Steve, NO!" Norm gasped, horrified at what his young friend was suggesting.

Ignoring the SFPD Sergeant, Steve continued, "With me as your bargaining chip, it would be easier for you to get Stone to agree with your demands, especially if I negotiate your terms to my boss."

"You as our bargaining chip - hey?" Sander's mused aloud, biting his bottom lip as he considered the homicide’s inspector's suggestion.

"Yeah!" Steve pressed, "What better hostage could you have than Stone's own partner."

"Whaddya think?" Sanders glanced across at Thompson.

"I don't trust him," Thompson answered, glaring down at the cop. "Stone's never going to go for it."

Grabbing Thompson's arm, Sanders moved away from the two injured men as he began to softly argue, "Hey, it's worth a try. Stone might just go for it. And what other option do we have? I ain't going back to jail!"

Norm watched the two criminals walk out of earshot before he grabbed Steve's arm, horrified at the bargain Steve was attempting to negotiate, "Steve - don't do it! Mike will never let this happen!"

"Norm, I have to do this, there is no other way!" Steve whispered. "You see them. Sanders is getting agitated! If we don't do something soon…"

"And if they do manage to get away using you as their hostage, we both know that they will kill you as soon as you lose your usefulness!" Norm argued.

"With me as their only hostage, it will be much easier for Mike and the SWAT team to take them out. Besides I have plans for tonight with Mike, we’re going to the fight." Steve said softly before he pleaded softly, "Norm, please understand. I have to do this, if I don't, we both know that Tim is going to bleed to death if he doesn't get medical help soon. He has a wife and four kids, Norm, what would I tell them if something happened to him because I didn't take the chance and did this… "

Reaching down, Steve glanced towards the two gunmen, reassuring himself that they were still busy arguing between themselves before he carefully reached down to his ankle and removed his gun from under his jeans. Removing the small weapon, Steve pushed his small .22 gun into Haseejian's hands. "Listen Norm, if this doesn't work, then I want you to use this. It's not much but it might give you guys some protection."

"I still don't like it…" Norm began as he quickly tucked the gun beneath his shirt but any more arguments were silenced as Sanders turned back towards them.

"Okay Keller, get Stone on the phone, tell him we are coming out with YOU! Also, tell Stone that if I see a cop or anyone acting like a cop or if we are stopped or followed and that also includes by air during our getaway then you are dead! "

Steve nodded as he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring Norm's last desperate plea of "Steve, please don't do it!" Steve walked slowly across to the phone and picked up the receiver.

Watching his young partner on the screen, Mike spoke as soon as Keller answered the phone, studying the grainy image of his battered partner, his chest tightening at the dark bruises that were slowly marring Steve's face. He swallowed hard, clearing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat at the sight of the strained expression on Steve's face as he whispered, "Steve…Are you alright?"

Drawing a deep breath to steel himself from the protest he was about to receive, Steve began, "Mike listen…we're coming out. Sanders has agreed to leave the other hostages and to just take me as his hostage while they make their escape. If he sees a cop, or anyone acting like a cop, or if we are stopped or followed and that also includes by air during our get away, then I'm dead! "

"Steve…" Mike began, hating himself as his fingers curled tightly around the phone as he forced the next words out of his mouth, "You know his demands are not going to be met. We don't give in to demands from criminals. I'm sorry Buddy boy but I can’t let Sanders and Thompson go, especially with you as a hostage. . . "

Glancing across at Sanders, Steve struggled to keep his face neutral as he saw Sanders growl, "We leave in five minutes. We want an unmarked cop car parked just near the door with the keys in the ignition and the radio set to the correct channel so we can hear everything going on and all the cops had better be gone or you're dead!"

"We leave in five minutes Mike, they want an unmarked cop car parked just near the door with the keys in the ignition and the radio set to the correct channel so they can hear everything going on. SFPD had better be gone or I'm dead!" Steve parroted into the phone, his chest tightening in regret at the pain he was causing his closest friend as he heard Stone's audible intake of breath at the threat.

"I'm sorry Steve but that's just not going to happen!" Mike whispered almost inaudibly, aware that he was signing the young inspector's death warrant.

OoOoOoO

The click of the phone disconnecting echoed in his ear as Mike swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat before he turned to stare into Bill's worried face. "They're coming out and they are using Steve as their hostage." He explained softly as the anger at the demands began to rise, "Sanders wants the streets cleared and a clean getaway with no one following or else they will kill Steve."

Bill's eyes opened wide as he glanced at the closed door that separated them from their colleagues being held hostage before he returned his attention back to his boss, "Mike, you're not going to let them go, are you? You know once they make their escape Steve's usefulness runs out and they will kill him anyway!"

"I know Bill, that's why we are not going to let them out of the driveway!" Stone snapped as he turned towards the SFPD sergeant. "Lenny, I want you to monitor everything that's going on in that room. Radio me when they are coming out I want all the information you can give me of Sanders', Thompson's and Steve's positions as they reach the door and where the rest of the hostages are and what they are doing. As soon as Steve, Thompson and Sanders are clear of Booking, I want the SWAT officers waiting in the holding cells to move in and remove the hostages to safety."

"Will do, Mike." The SFPD sergeant answered as he turned back towards the monitor.

Mike turned and ran to the door, shouting orders over his shoulders to the two inspectors following close on his heels. "Lee, I want the sharpshooters in position. Tell them if they get the opportunity to take Thompson or Sanders out then they should take it. Whatever happens, we can't allow them to get Steve into that car!"

"Done, Mike," Lee replied as he turned and hurried away in the other direction.

"Bill, have ambulances standing by. I want them to move straight in and check the status of the hostages as soon as we have the situation under control. Remind them - no – make  _sure_  they know it's my orders that they are to stay out of sight until you give them the go ahead. I don't want anything, or anyone, to spook these two and place Steve in any more danger then he is already in. I can be contacted on the radio but first I want to deliver the unmarked police car as demanded with a few minor adjustments carried out to the car first."

Bill paused as he looked at the gleam in Mike's eye, "What have you got planned, Mike?”

"They want the car out front with the keys in the ignition but they forgot to tell us how much gas they wanted in it." Mike answered softly before he turned back and headed towards the front door.

OoOoOoO

Glancing down at his watch, Sander's nodded silently to Thompson to cover the other hostages with his gun as Sander's grabbed Steve's arm and turned him towards the door, handcuffing the young inspector's hands securely behind his back before he pushed him forward. "Okay Keller, let's get this show on the road." He growled as he pressed his gun into the middle of Steve's back and ordered. "Walk nice and slow and do as you are told and you might even make it out of this building alive!"

Shifting nervously beside the SFPD sergeant, Anderson eyed the trio moving towards the door anxiously as he leaned closer to Norm and whispered, "We can't let them do this Norm, Steve hasn't got a chance! We have to do something to stop them!"

"Easy, John, easy." Norm breathed quietly as he watched the trio near the door, his own heart thumping painfully in his chest with fear for the life of his young friend.

"This isn't right!" The young rookie yelled as he suddenly sprang to his feet and charged at Thompson, intent on stopping them.

"No, John!" Norm yelled, unable grab the panicked man's arm and stop the young officer's desperate charge as Thompson raised his gun and pulled the trigger. Anderson's body jerked from the impact of the bullet and he crashed to the floor.

Sanders shouted an obscenity at his hostage as shouting and the sound of a gunshot rung out behind them. Alarmed, Steve attempted to turn around but before he was able to see what was happening Sanders squeezed the trigger shooting the young inspector.

Steve felt the burning pain as the bullet tore into his back, driving the breath out of his lungs as he was thrown forward by the impact, unable to stop his face and chest from slamming heavily into the sliding door before his awareness fled from him as he collapsed onto the cold cement floor.

"No!" Norm whispered in horror as the sound of gunfire reverberated around the small-enclosed room as Steve tumbled to the floor. Pulling out the small .22 that Steve had given him from where he had it hidden, yelling at his fellow officers to stay down, Norm fired at Thompson. The criminal cried out as he fell to the floor, dropping his gun as his hands clutched at the bleeding hole in his stomach.

Turning swiftly back towards the hostages, Sanders swung his gun around towards the now armed SFPD sergeant and fired.

OoOoOoO

Watching the horror of the hostage situation deteriorate into a bloodbath before his eyes, Lenny grabbed the radio and shouted orders for the small unit of SWAT officers in the holding cells to move in and protect the remaining hostages. Keeping his eyes on the monitor, he watched as the door to the holding cells swung open and the SWAT team swarmed through, shouting for the hostages to get down as they fired their weapons at the armed gunman standing near the entrance door.

OoOoOoO

Pulling the radio to his mouth, Mike glanced anxiously around the corner of the retaining wall, past the waiting car to the closed garage door as he snapped, "This is Stone, what's happening?"

"Anderson panicked!" Lenny’s voice was tense but controlled as gunshots continued to echo through the precinct. "Shots fired in the Booking room! We have officers down. All hell's broken loose, Mike, SWAT's moving in now!"

"Oh God!" Mike murmured ducking back behind the safety of the wall as several bullets tore through the metal garage door and ricocheted off the cement driveway as the Lenny's voice crackled over the airway, commanding all supporting SFPD officers and marksmen to remain in position until otherwise ordered as the sound of the desperate gunfight from within the building grew more intense before an eerie silence that was almost deafening descended.

The silence was shattered as lead SWAT officer’s voice boomed through the radio confirming the booking area was secured and requesting urgent medical assistance.

Mike rose from behind his small wall of protection and ran down towards the closed door as he shouted demands for an update on the situation to the lead SWAT leader.

He growled impatiently when Lenny’s voice answered instead of Charley Wakefield's, "We have five down, Mike, one hostage and one gunman confirmed deceased, the conditions of the others are not available yet!"

Mike felt the hot bile burn the back of his throat at the clinical announcement of the deaths and injuries as he silently prayed that Steve was not amoungst the casualties. He knew he was being selfish but at the moment he didn't care as he reached the garage entrance door and pulled it open. He froze, stunned at the sight that greeted him. Steve was lying on the floor next to the door as Norm and Charley desperately performed CPR on his motionless body.

"Steve?" The shocked, strangled whisper slipped past Mike's lips as he unconsciously stepped a little closer and dropped to his knees.

"He was trying to protect us," Norm whispered guiltily as he looked up at Mike, never missing a beat as he continued his compressions on Steve's chest as the tears slid down his face, "I should have stopped him…I should have…"

Norm's words faded in Mike's ears as he swallowed down a sob and placed a hand on the top of Steve's head, "Come on Steve, you can't do this. Don't you dare give up on us - not tonight! Fight! Do you hear me, Steve, Fight! Don't you dare give up!"

"Excuse me Sir, but we need you to move aside so we can treat this victim."

"Mike, let the Doc do his job." Bill softly commanded as he pulled Mike to his feet and moved him out of the doctor's way.

Bill could feel his lieutenant’s trembling as Mike watched the lifesaving medical treatment Steve was receiving as the doctor nodded to Norm and Charley to continue the CPR as he quickly prepared the defibrillator to attempt to shock Steve's heart into beating again. Placing the paddles against the inspector's still chest, he called "Clear" before he pressed the small button on the paddle sending 350 watts of electrify into Steve's body. Steve's body arched in response as all eyes turned to the small heart monitor attached to the defibrillator as everyone held their breath and watched the small green dot on the screen.

"We've got him back!" The doctor announced as the small dot began to dance across the screen, "Let's wrap and run before we lose him again!"

Pulling free of Bill's firm hold, Mike ordered over his shoulder, "Take care of things here then meet me at the hospital!" as he followed the stretcher to the ambulance.

Bill nodded but knew there was no need to answer as he turned and silently observed the carnage that surrounded him. Both Sanders and Anderson were lying dead at his feet as the police photographer photographed the grisly scene. Two more large puddles of blood, discarded bloodied gloves and medical paper bags indicated where the other injured men had fallen.

The CCTV footage would be reviewed and analyzed later but now it was time to collect the physical evidence of the siege and take the eyewitness's statements of all the traumatized officers involved. Bill shook his head and slowly looked around, still unable to fully comprehend how the deadly siege had happened right under their noses.

OoOoOoO

Rubbing a hand down across his tired eyes, Mike paced the confines of the small waiting room. He swallowed back the sob as the image of Steve lying so still on the floor as Norm and Charley Takahashi battled desperately to keep him alive slammed into his mind. If Steve died…. He pushed the terrifying thought down as he began to pace again.

"Mike!"

The soft call from the door made Mike jump and he quickly brushed the falling tears away before he turned towards the door as Bill and Lee hurried into the room. Both inspectors paused as they the look of devastation on Mike’s face. "Is there any word on Steve?" Lee asked cautiously, dreading the reply.

Mike swallowed hard and shook his head, "No, he's still in surgery. The doctor said it could take a while."

"Thompson died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital." Bill quietly began his report, "Tim Erikson is out of surgery, the docs are confident that they have managed to save his leg. The doc said he is going to need a lot of physical therapy but should make a full recovery."

"Good!" Mike answered softly as he turned towards the window and began to stare out at the night that had fallen an hour before. The almost inky darkness reflected the dread in his soul as his mind again wandered back to the scene in Booking only hours before.

"The guys have secured the scene and all the officers involved in the siege are being debriefed and are receiving counseling." Lee added, glancing worriedly across at Bill as Mike nodded almost in disinterest as he continued. "Bill and I spoke to Officer Anderson's family and informed them of his death and passed on our condolences."

Mike murmured, "Thanks," as he continued to stare out of the window.

The two inspectors fell silent as they settled onto the hard-plastic chairs and joined their boss in the agonizing wait for word on Steve’s condition.

Lee was surprised and embarrassed that he had drifted off when he was rudely awakened by a hard elbow in the ribs by Bill. Quickly sitting up on the chair, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he watched an exhausted surgeon enter the small waiting room. It was obvious to the three men watching him that the surgeon had come directly from the Operating Room but before the tired physician could sit, Mike asked anxiously, "Well Doc?"

'He's critical but he's going to make it." The doctor smiled as he slowly tugged the surgical cap from his head

"Thank God!" Mike breathed in undisguised relief, sitting down on the chair as he heard the soft echoing murmurs of relief from Lee and Bill.

"Don't get me wrong, Inspector Keller has a long recovery in front of him," the doctor began, "but that boy definitely had an angel looking over his shoulder this afternoon." At Mike's questioning stare, the surgeon explained, "The bullet entered his upper back and passed through the top of his right lung. It tore up his lung and caused a lot of bleeding but we were able to control the hemorrhaging and repaired the lung without too much trouble. He also suffered several broken ribs; a result of the kicking he received. He has facial bruising but there are no broken bones. What we are keeping a close eye on however, is bruising to his heart caused by his sternum being fractured.”

“His sternum was fractured, how?” Mike asked softly.

“The fracture to his sternum probably happened when he was thrown forward by the impact of the bullet; it appears he hit his chest on something before he fell to the floor. The blow to the chest was enough to fracture his sternum, which caused the severe bruising and stopped his heart." The surgeon shook his head, "He's extremely lucky that the officers were able to start CPR as quickly as they did. If CPR hadn't been carried out as swiftly as it was…"  The doctor's voice trailed off leaving the rest of the devastating thought unspoken.

"But he's going to be fine?" Mike asked again, pushing the haunting image out of his head as he seeked the reassurance he so desperately needed to hear.

"We are monitoring him closely in the ICU but barring any unforeseen complications, Steve is going to make a full recovery. As I said that boy had an angel watching over him today."

"Can I see him?"

The surgeon grinned and nodded, "Of course, they should have him settled by now but don't expect him to wake before morning."

OoOoOoO

Entering the small ICU room, Mike stopped and stared at the motionless figure lying in the bed, it was only the soft beeps of the heart monitor and the small rise and fall of Steve's chest that reassured him that Steve was still in the land of the living, his complexion was almost as white as the bandages that encircled his chest and the bruises that marred his face were vivid and dark even in the soft light. Even more disturbing were the vast array of tubes and wires that Steve was connected to, some emerged from beneath the bed sheet and disappeared down the side of the bed while others were connected to either the drips that hung above his bed or to the machines that surrounded him.

Stepping across to the side of the bed, Mike carefully placed a hand on Steve's shoulder as he asked over his shoulder, "Are you sure he's going to be okay?"

"He's going to be fine." The surgeon again tried to reassure the homicide inspectors as he gave Mike's shoulder a light squeeze. "Most of the tubes will probably be gone by tomorrow afternoon." Eyeing the homicide lieutenant as Mike snagged the chair behind him with his foot and pulled it closer before sitting down beside the bed and grabbing the patient’s hand the surgeon asked, "I guess you are planning to stay a little while?"

Never taking his eyes off the motionless patient, Mike nodded, "I think I'll stay here for a while, just in case Steve wakes."

"I'll tell the nurses you are staying," the surgeon nodded, unsurprised that the lieutenant would be unwilling to leave his partner after the tense hostage situation they had both endured on both sites of the situation, as he patted Mike on the back and turned to leave, "I'll be back later." He called as he left the room.

Mike nodded distractedly as he sat for a few minutes studying the pale, bruised face and listening to the soft comforting beep of the heart monitor before he began to speak, "You know I thought I was going to lose you today, Buddy boy, and I have never been so scared. I couldn't believe it when I got the phone call about the siege in Booking and then when I discovered that you were still there…." Mike shivered as a chill of fear swept through his body and he rubbed his arm in an attempt to get warm as he continued. "I felt so helpless, Steve. I was watching what was happening on the CCTV but we couldn't come up with any plans other than stalling and hoping to lure them out in an attempt to save all of you. Even when Sanders shot Tim Erikson and Thompson beat you, all I could do was watch. Oh God, Steve, there was just nothing else I could do. Then when you volunteered to be their hostage…" Mike's fears suddenly transferred into a white-hot anger. "How dare you risk your life like that? How could you think that your life could be so meaningless?"

Mike paused and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as he whispered, "Oh God I was so scared I was going to lose you, Steve! When I heard the gunshots as you, Sanders and, how I prayed to God to keep you safe. And then to find Norm and Charley…I ordered you not to give up…I was scared that you would…" Unable to speak as the horror washed over him again, Mike never noticed the tears that now freely ran down his face.

"And disobey an …order from you …Mike. " Mike jumped at the barely audible breathless whisper.

"Steve!"

Steve smiled weakly before his face grew more serious, "I'm sorry…if I scared you…I knew…knew…that time had…run out… but I never…doubted…for a second… that you didn't…have our backs. I know this…isn't quite how…we planned…to spend our evening."

 "No, it's not," Mike answered gently as Steve’s eyes drifted shut and he watched Steve's head slowly roll to the side as the young inspector drifted into a deep sleep.

He jumped as he heard a soft knock at the door and turned to find Norm Haseejian standing in the doorway, staring at the sleeping man in the bed.

"I…I was just wondering how he is?" Norm asked nervously, hesitating at the door.

"He's going to be fine, Norm." Mike grinned, "Looking good for a full recovery."

The SFPD sergeant nodded and started to turn away before he suddenly turned back and faced Stone, "I'm sorry Mike," he began guiltily, "I should have tried to stop him. It's my fault that Steve got shot. He was trying to save us. I should have known he was going to try it…"

"Norm!" Mike rose from the chair and hurried across to where Norm stood, grabbing his friend's shoulder firmly as he interrupted Norm’s guilt ridden confession, "We both know how impulsive Steve can be! There was nothing any of us could have done to stop him, you have nothing to apologize for. In fact, if anyone owes anyone anything it's me to you. Thank you for saving Steve's life. "

Turning back to the bed, Mike smiled as he silently shook his head as he stared at the sleeping man in the bed, unable to deny the doctor's words. Steve definitely had an angel watching over him today. Closing his eyes, Mike whispered, “Thank you.”


End file.
